worlds_end_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabel Kross
Isabel Kross (b. 22 May 827) is a Dryad-Human hybrid woman, sister of Sophia Woodall. She is the wife of Krieger Kross, mother of John, Caecelia, Zelda, Frederick and Elizabeth, and grandmother of Albend, Vesperia, Hyacinth, Ciaran, Seraphina, Robin and Adelaide. She was a prominent activist in Carthian history, pushing for the abolition of the Interracial Marriage Ban. Biography Early life Isabel was born to a Human father and Dryad mother on May 22, 827 alongside her twin sister Sophia. She was abandoned by her family and left to survive on her own in the Maple Dryad village of Mapleton. Isabel was abused mercilessly by the Maple Dryads for her halfling blood, which they viewed as an affront to their race and culture. She was known to be curious and kind toward Human travelers. However, Isabel began to falsely spurn humanity in the hopes of getting her Dryad neighbors to trust and befriend her, but instead she ended up alienating herself further. Leaving Mapleton Isabel was living in a cottage on the edge of Mapleton in 1064, when the Assassin Krieger Soldner collapsed on his way to the village. Isabel recovered Krieger and nursed him back to health. Her kindness was discovered by Oltehn Lowash, who accused her of having a romantic relationship with a Human. Krieger defended Isabel, marking the first time someone had defended her against her abusers. Isabel decided to manipulate Krieger into taking her away from Mapleton. Later, Isabel would go to the Mapleton town market, only to be attacked by several other Dryads, which Krieger defeated. Isabel, Krieger, and Krieger's Pixie companion Gato Ysabel fled that night after being confronted by an angry mob of Dryads. During their journey through the Dryad Forest, Krieger admitted that he has fallen in love with Isabel, and she responded coldly. He continued to offer her a place to stay until she could take care of herself, and they arrived in Cartham City shortly thereafter. Courtship and marriage Shortly after arriving in Cartham City, Isabel agreed to go on a date with Krieger at Thea's Tavern. Isabel had her first taste of beer, which she disliked very much, and ended up carrying a captured and jealous Gato in a glass jar. At the end of the date, Krieger and Isabel shared their first kiss. Isabel accompanied Krieger to visit his friend Lawrence Keese, who was a priest. Krieger inquired about marriage laws, seeing as Isabel was a halfling, and Lawrence informed him that Isabel could not be married in a ceremony recognized by the state. Isabel and Gato were preoccupied by a horse while Krieger discussed the matter with Lawrence. Isabel discovered that Krieger worked for the Assassin Order and originally traveled to Mapleton in order to kill her. She was extremely cross, and Krieger feigned resignation from the order. Krieger and Isabel attended a jousting tournament, of which the Ambersight Elf Sylvain Blackwell was the victor. Krieger and Isabel traveled to a hot spring in the Forgotten Forest, owned by Madame Coury. While returning from the spring, Krieger proposed marriage to Isabel, which she gleefully accepted. Isabel and Krieger were married in an unofficial ceremony by Lawrence in May of 1066. Their first child, John, was born the following December. The Interracial Marriage Ban was repealed the same month, and they were married in an official ceremony. Early family life Isabel, Krieger and John lived in relative peace. Isabel became pregnant with another child, a girl whom they named Caecelia. However, Caecelia was stolen out of her crib only five days after her birth by Ambersight Confessors. Krieger admitted that he had continued to work for the Assassin Order against Isabel's wishes, and that Caecelia's abduction was likely an act of revenge. Isabel vowed to never have any more children. Krieger promptly quit the Assassin Order and became an apprentice to a cobbler named Finn Woodall. Isabel encountered a young woman named Sophia while shopping at the Oakenwald Square Market in January of 1068. Because Sophia was in need of a place to stay and shared Isabel's half-Human, half-Dryad heritage, Isabel allowed Sophia to stay with her at their house. It came to light that Isabel and Sophia were actually twin sisters, separated at birth. Around the same time, Isabel discovered she was pregnant yet again, despite not having made love with her husband since Caecelia's abduction. Upon announcing her pregnancy to Krieger, Sophia, Finn, Aeda Battleroot and Sadon Montgomery, Krieger grew angry with Isabel and struck her. Sadon came to believe that Isabel's pregnancy was the result of the Dryad Sisters prophecy, and that the child was the foretold Bringer of Peace. Isabel and Krieger noticed Sophia's infatuation with Finn, and attempted to set them up on various dates. Isabel gave birth to a daughter, whom she named Zelda after Krieger's deceased sister Zlata. After Zelda's birth, Isabel and Krieger had two more children, a set of twins named Elizabeth and Frederick. Isabel and Krieger raised their four children in relative comfort. They were all sent to the prestigious Carthian Preparatory School, where Zelda attended classes alongside the Prince of Cartham, Liam Fischbach. They also managed to send their son John's best friend Cassian Dorna to the institution, in the hopes of preparing the boy to lead a better life than his parents before him. Isabel was devastated to learn that John and Cassian had dropped out of school to pursue careers in the Assassin Order. John joined the Royal Navy in addition to the Assassin Order. Zelda was crowned Queen of Cartham following the assassination of Fendrel and Helewys Fischbach. The Great War By the Great War, Isabel had become grandmother to seven children; Albend, Ciaran, Seraphina, Robin, and Adelaide Kross, Vesperia Herriot, and Hyacinth Fischbach. She was present at the birth of Princess Hyacinth, as well as the births of her son John's four younger children, acting as a midwife. Physical appearance Isabel is a pretty woman with a curvy and attractive body. Her hair is green in color due to her Dryad nature and hides her pointed ears quite well. With her bright blue eyes and kind-hearted nature, Isabel exudes an air of motherliness, compassion and humility. Although quite beautiful, Isabel dresses conservatively in loose gowns and dresses, often hand-made from gray and brown cloth. As she ages, more signs of stress, motherhood and age appear on her body, though at a far slower rate than that of her husband's. Etymology Isabel is the medieval Occitan form of the name Elizabeth, derived from "Elisabet", the Greek form of the Hebrew name "Elisheva", meaning "my God is an oath", or perhaps "my God is abundance". Kross is a metonymic occupational name for a maker of mugs and jugs, derived from Middle Low German "krus" or "kros", meaning "pitcher, ceramic drinking vessel".Category:Characters Category:Dryads Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Kross Family Category:Females Category:Married Individuals Category:White Mages Category:Humanity Sacreds Category:Soldner Family Category:Twins Category:Krieger Kross' romantic relationships Category:Syrupbranch Family Category:9th century births Category:Bastards